


Alcohol is evil! Possible

by Polibs



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polibs/pseuds/Polibs
Summary: Macy was definitely not going to get drunk that day and pick up a man at the bar. Surprisingly, this man proved useful when the flames came out of her hands.OrMacy's meet Harry. And then too much happens. And Harry had long since merged with Jimmy.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Kudos: 41





	1. Prolog 1

Macy wasn't drunk. There was always a line, and it didn't go beyond it. But a new bar, a new company. Normal stacks got bigger, and at some point things got weird and awkward. New friends gave up the idea of picking up a man in a bar. And Macy would have refused, but her drunken brain told her that these people were important, and she had to do it. My feet led her to an empty bar next to a stranger.

"Are you alone here?" she asked when the man looked at her. Even her drunk brain says the man was cute.

"Yes, and you, I see, with company," was the pleasant accent, as was the smile on his face. It wasn't the alcohol that made her dizzy, it was his perfume.

Her gaze turned to the company that was watching her closely. As she took another SIP of alcohol, Macy lost track of what was happening around her.

So she thought as she opened her eyes and tried to remember how she had ended up in bed. Her head didn't hurt, but full control of her body hadn't returned yet, forcing Macy to look around. The realization that this wasn't her room hit her too hard. Macy her jump and look around. She was wearing a jumper and some pants that didn't belong to her. Her mind was trying to remember the face of the stranger she had "picked up" at the bar. But she was distracted by a light tap on the door, and then by the face of a stranger.

  
"Oh, I'm glad you're awake. I made Breakfast. The shower is located right in the hallway along with your belongings and a towel. My name is Harry, in case you forgot, " he said so calmly that Macy somehow lost the questions about last night.

  
When Macy came hesitantly into the kitchen in her clothes a few minutes later, Harry was already drinking tea and reading some documents in his hands. But as soon as she entered, he smiled and pointed to the table. It was Breakfast, and her stomach was happy to remind him that she hadn't eaten anything.

  
"Because of yesterday ..." the girl began, trying to find a question.

“Nothing happened. Don't worry about it. I'm not interested in sleeping with a drunk girl, even if she's very beautiful” " the soft smile on his face made Macy look away. It was awkward, not the man himself, but that she was sitting next to him and trying to attract attention because of a couple of strangers.

She left him with the same confused feelings. But there was still a weekend ahead and a father who would not be happy with his daughter's return in the morning.

_**The next time Harry made himself known was on Monday.** _

“I understand that replacing a Professor in the middle of the school year is bad for you, but it will not be more than two weeks. This is Professor Greenwood” - Macy looked up when the man entered the office and froze, still looking. 

Her Friday night club trip ended up in bed with a nice Brit who just gave her a place to sleep. Not that she was a little disappointed this morning. Even her drunken brain recognized that the man was hot and attractive. And now he was standing at the table, smiling sweetly. It was definitely different from the Friday night smile at the bar.

  
"I won't be with you for long, just for these two weeks. But I hope that we will not have any conflicts, " his voice was calm and the smile continued to sound on his face. 

  
The girl noticed his gaze on her. Perhaps he didn't recognize her, but his smile made it clear that he remembered perfectly well how a not-so-sober girl had hit him to earn the respect of an unfamiliar group. If only they both knew that this meeting was just the beginning of everything.


	2. Prolog 2

Macy couldn't relax during the lecture. She watched the Professor closely, but it didn't seem like he was going to say anything about that damn night. But Macy couldn't calm down. It was only out of excitement that she approached him after the lecture.

“To be honest, I can't explain if something is unclear to miss Vaughn. I just read ready-made lectures” - the man smiled, pointing to the documents in his hands, the same ones that she had seen on Saturday morning.

“No, I'm on the bill… Friday” - the voice was calm, she was already awkward with him.

“The time spent outside the office does not concern me. So don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone anything.” the soft smile on his face made Macy believe it.

Macy wasn't exactly watching the new Professor. She was just observant. So noticed that he dined alone, even when offered company. That he drinks tea, even a lot of tea. He looks only at the face, some of the ladies from the course tried to let his gaze go lower. He had a good build. Macy really wanted to ignore these things, but it seemed the Professor was always in her field of vision. She certainly didn't do it on purpose, it was just that he wasn't far away.

So in a bar with classmates, the girl carefully ignored Harry and celebrated the return of their Professor. He was wearing jeans and a dark shirt that he didn't wear to lectures. But didn't let her look at the man. First the annoying fool, and then the flame. Fear gripped Macy as she raced away from the bar. Until felt a man's hand on me, and then the picture changed to a familiar kitchen.

“Calm. You're fine. I'm sorry I didn't ask your permission. Did you burn yourself? Harry's voice was calm, and he wasn't surprised by the fire from she hands. 

Harry gently took her hands, checking for burns. He wasn't going to be interested in a girl who had clumsily picked him up in a bar. He was just polite in the morning, giving her Breakfast and reassuring her that he wasn't going to take advantage of the situation. When he saw her face among the crowd of students, he was shocked. Seeing the young lady again was not in his plans, even if he wanted to find her. And in two weeks, she'd been in his sights too often. Even now. It was a different bar, but Macy was here. He just watched out of the corner of his eye as the flames leapt from her hands, but she was scared, and no one appeared. So he went after her, just to calm her down and help her. It was impossible for the Elders to find out about this. She would be destroyed, as would many others whose parents had inadvertently extended their child's life.

"What's wrong with me? Where was the fire coming from? her voice was on the edge of hysteria, and she grabbed his arm.

“This is normal. You're all right. Fire ... Fire is part of you. It's yours and you can control it if you let me help. But I can also erase your memory, but it can change you." His voice was so calm that Macy wanted to believe it.

"Who are you? the question popped out.

“My name… It's hard to explain, but there is a magical world. With all the heroes of folklore that can be found in the old writings. And I was a Whitelighter. My job was to protect the witches. Physically I died… It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter now. I just want to help the half - demon” - Harry interrupted himself, it seemed that all his "factory settings" were back.

"Half-demon? No, I'm just a person” - she looked scared, forcing Harry to Crouch down beside her.

"Macy, I know how that sounds. But look” - several lights appeared on the tips of the man's fingers.

“Can I control this?" there she was so much hope in the voice that Harry nodded before considering the question.

"Macy, this is your fire. Could you tell me the names of your parents? I could search the demons of Tartarus for the terms of your contract " - Harry just wanted to help, so he justified himself. It wasn't that he was getting much softer. Especially after Tartarus.

"Dexter Vaughn and my mother is dead, but her name was Marisol Vera," she replied.

“Marisol's Vera? If we're talking about the same woman, it's too complicated” " he breathed, trying not to roll his eyes. No, only he could have been so lucky that he decided to help the Elder's daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next Chapter, we will jump to the moment when Harry saves Marisol and the Charmed learn about their powers. This is the beginning of the story (and the domestic Hacy, not always quiet)


	3. Chapter 1

”I really hope this is important enough for you to promise to pay me triple more expensive" - Harry appears in the attic a few minutes before the appointed time, no more than a desire to do a little mischief.

Crows were everywhere, forcing the man to grab Marisol's hand, and there was plenty of fire around that touched the birds but didn't touch anything else. Harry was acting more like an automaton than he really wanted to save the life of one of the Elders. And Macy would be upset if she couldn't look her mother in the eye. He hated it all, because it was too difficult to get over the.

“You… You're damn right on time” - Marisol breathed, taking a step back from the man.

“I would not like to be accused by the Elders of your murder, and if I do, it will be long and painful. But back to the subject, what do you want from me?"- finding a chair with his eyes, he calmly sat down it.

“Charmed. My daughters are Charmed. I trust the Whitelighter well enough, but your presence will not be superfluous. So in your actions will be at least something good”-Marisol looked at the man who did not look interested and considered other reasons for him to work.

"The fee is threefold, besides me there will be a dog of the Elders. We will establish a magical connection using spells. I agree, at this time, money is never superfluous” - Harry gets up, going to the open window.

“I need you to find my eldest daughter. She should be the new doctor in the science lab. Macy Vaughn. Tomorrow in the attic” - Marisol looked at the man's back and wondered how much he had changed when he got rid of the connection with the Elders, but her predictions showed that it would be safer with him.

“Clearly. Are you going to tell that a killer has appeared among the Elders, or do you want to keep it quiet?" - immediately after the question, he disappeared in a black-and-white flash of light.

Marisol sighed as she dialed her daughters number; they were going to have an interesting meeting tomorrow, and it would be better to prepare them.

***

Harry found himself at a convenience store not far from the apartment. A bottle of wine was never superfluous, especially when it came to Elders. And he had a list of purchases to buy. So he went into the apartment with several bags of food, but instead of a bottle of wine, there were four bottles of wine. But who could blame him? 

”You're back, I was starting to worry " - Macy picked up one of the bags that was and headed for the kitchen.

Harry was so used to Macy's presence that it gave him physical peace. Maybe that's why he gave her a quick kiss when the bags were no longer in the way. His arms tightened around her as they wrapped around his neck. His tongue brushed Macy's lips, drawing a satisfied sigh.

"I'm home. I took a takeaway, but I bought wine” - he said as soon as they stopped kissing.

”You're forgiven," - Macy laughed merrily, drawing Harry into another kiss.

It was one of the few nights they could have a takeaway, or Harry would have cooked dinner, drunk a bottle of wine, and their quiet corner. True, this was always difficult, Macy had things to do, and Harry was swamped with them. Although it was one of the quiet evenings, it would have been easier to call it the calm before the storm. Maybe because of this knowledge, the bags were sorted out fairly quickly, and the couple moved to the sofa with glasses and a takeaway dinner. Talk of tomorrow quickly turned into other discussions, and the wine was rapidly running out. So it was no surprise that the evening ended with a tangle of bodies and loud moans that kept the neighbors from sleeping.

Macy opens her eyes in an empty bed. It was even familiar. Harry got up almost at dawn, so the only way to find him in bed was not to sleep at all. But she knows for sure that she might find him in the kitchen, because the smell of Breakfast and coffee was already wafting through the apartment. She was not mistaken, Harry was in the kitchen in only his house trousers, and it was easy to see the marks of her nails on the back. He could heal them in seconds, but he always left them, his body would still heal them in a day.

“I think the neighbors will hate us even more” - Macy laughed, hugging Harry from behind.

“Don't we satisfy their curiosity?" - he chuckled, turning to leave a light kiss on Macy's lips.

***

When a black-and-white flash appeared in the attic, the Whitelighter tensed, moving slightly forward. But in addition to the ”main criminal" there was another girl, a witch.

"Macy Vaughn. Oh, I'm sorry, Dr. Macy Vaughn. Delivered to the destination. I kept her up to date a bit, because I don't think she would have liked the kidnapping.” - Harry retreated to the wall, catching Macy's laughing gaze. They had lunch before Harry asked her if she wanted to go at all.

  
“So… Everything he said was true?" - Macy sat down in the indicated chair and asked. Okay, Harry didn't really say anything, but it was in his nature to make things difficult for the Elders, so he would have said a lot first.

”Depends on what he said," - Marisol said, glancing at Harry. But the man didn't seem interested in anything, just stood at the window.

“A lot, mostly about magic and that I'm part of a trio that should save the world. Something about my superiors being a bunch of... Ah, so that's what you're talking about” - Macy paused, looking back at the man's snide grin.

“I told you, it'sa bunch of condoms” he chuckled as the unknown man was about to make a dash for him.

"John, don't, that's all he needs. He is wrong about this. I'm really sorry I couldn't meet you earlier." - Marisol took a step toward Macy, but Macy didn't move.

"Marisol, I think you had reasons to hide the fact of your existence from me and talk father into it” - Macy felt strange, wanted to hug Harry and be on their couch.

” I'd like to discuss these reasons later, in private," - Marisol smiled gently when she caught Macy's eye.

"My name is John Williams. Physically, I died in 1964. I am currently your Whitelighter. I can treat. If you call me with intent, I will immediately appear” - the man was quite tall, with gray eyes and brown hair. He was even slim.

"Harry" - Marisol glanced at the other man, causing him to roll his eyes and walk to the center of the living room.

"I'm Harry Greenwood. I'm paid to protect you. I'm not available all the time. The connection with me will be set up using a magic spell. That's all you need to know about me” - his voice was calm, and Harry returned to the window.

“And why should we trust you?" - Mel snorted.

“Unlike him, it's not magic that holds me back with you, but a contract. I don't like money, but I like what I can buy with money. You know, you do the job, even if you don't like it”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hacy are loud, just because they don't like their neighbors. There is no other reason. Their neighbors had been prying into their lives when they first moved in, so Hacy decided that if they were interested, they should hear it.


	4. Chapter 2

”Well, since the agreement is made, you can go," - Marisol smiled at Harry, but he didn't budge.

“I promised Dr. Vaughn at least to take her home and pay for dinner, which she lost because of this outrage. But if she does not mind that I will pay the debt later, then I can leave " - the man said calmly, staying in place and not even moving.

“And when did you make that promise?" - Maggie asked, watching the man closely. Mother described him as "dangerous”" but he hadn't done anything yet, seemed to even try to erase his presence here.

“In the cafe. You know, it's easier to explain everything in two situations. A public place where the second person can't scream or when the person is discouraged and can't interrupt, preferably, " - Harry replied calmly. He could have left if Macy wanted him to.

”It's okay, you can go," - Macy smiled, trying to keep her hands from shaking. She wasn't ready to be alone with them, but leaving a man she didn't know would didn't arouse suspicion.

”Well, then I'll pay you back another time " - the man quickly touched the buttons on his shirt in the neck area.

Macy's hand went to her neck, grabbing a small locket. There were ancient symbols on it, but it was impossible to see them clearly, for this medallion had once been larger and belonged to the Elders. Now it was smaller and hung around her neck, instead of a wedding ring that would have been impossible to wear at work. And it gave her a sense of calm. Harry hated many things about the Elders. Even with James, he preferred to check on Carter's life every few months, but he never tried to interfere. He didn't seem to accept James's life as his own at all. And the thing around her neck literally gave her great power over him, but she never used it.

***

It was after midnight when Macy stopped discussing it with her mother. Marisol did most of the talking, and Macy listened. But right now, she just wanted to go home, take a quick shower, and go to bed with Harry warm in her arms. Only taxis were no longer available.

”You can stay," - Marisol offered, giving her daughter's hand a little squeeze.

”I can't, I want to go home" - Macy still wasn't used to it.

”Then John can send you," - Marisol said, and Macy wondered if she treated the Whitelighter as if they were something else, or if her attitude was better.

"Don't, he can sleep. I don't have far to go,” - Macy said as she left the house.

Marisol tried to let Macy into the family as if she needed to. But... She always had a family, her father was always there for her, and when Harry arrived, he quickly became part of their small family. Dexter, however, was quickly bribed by the fact that Harry took over many of the household chores. He did Laundry, cleaning, cooking, and didn't ask for anything in return, he didn't even live there. Just at some point began to stay the night. They then just checked how much Dexter would not notice, or pretend that he did not notice. Macy doesn't even remember when they told Dexter about their relationship. It was just that he was being transferred and Macy was staying with Harry. Harry came to him and confronted him with the fact that he was going to make an offer and the decision would be up to Macy herself. Dexter wasn't even surprised and agreed that the only one whose answer would matter was Macy herself. So at the moment, Macy wasn't ready to let three more into her small family. She would like to think about it and decide if she could talk to her father and Harry.

Thinking about it, Macy didn't notice when she reached the apartment and opened the door. There was a light on in the apartment and a figure on the sofa caught her eye. Harry slept sitting up, snoring a little. Which made her stifle a chuckle. Just as she was falling asleep when Harry was late for yet another job. As soon as she sat down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder, he twitched.

“I thought you weren't coming,” he said, turning his head toward Macy.

“I thought you were sleeping on the bed, " she said.

No one wanted to get up, but sleeping on the couch would cause problems. So it was necessary to get up. So after allowing themselves a few minutes of quiet bliss, the couple headed for the bedroom. Burying her face in Harry's chest and feeling his arms around her for the first time since meeting her mother, Macy thought it wasn't so bad. Marisol hadn't said a word about demonic powers, and Macy didn't see the point in bringing it up. Maybe she just didn't want to bring up something as sensitive as demonic blood yet. Although she told about the contract. She talks to her sisters, even if she wasn't used to calling them that. It seemed that she was ready for it. Harry told her everything as the hints of the Apocalypse grew stronger, but it was too much for her to experience in real time. Thinking about all this, Macy fell asleep.

***

Marisol stared out the window as Macy left her field of vision. She had long wanted to see her daughter, but the meeting began with tension. Her foresight indicated that Harry and Macy might become close in the future. But part of her didn't want to. Harry was dangerous. He did not attack openly, but everyone knew that for the Elders, his price tag was too high and there were always conditions that he did not intersect with the Elders themselves. But here… He agreed to work with her and work personally with her. After what happened to Fiona, everything changed so dramatically. Marisol would have liked to leave the Elders job, but it would have caused more problems. And that would put not only her but her daughters at risk. That's the only reason she contacted Harry. If the Elders were the enemy, then she needed the protection of her daughters. They are strong women and could protect themselves. But this protection would cost many lives and it would be impossible not to get blood on your hands.

"Mom” - the woman turned to smile at her daughters.

"Today was a busy day”" she sighed, hugging her daughters.

"Is Harry necessary? He didn't look friendly,” Mel said. Not that Harry was disliked, he was even interesting.

"Yes, necessary. Give him time" - Marisol smiled easily. Remembering how Harry made awkward jokes and was quite emotional for a Whitelighter. And then everything went downhill, leading to the moment when the same Harry stood with a knife at the throat of the Elder and dictated the terms. After that, Marisol had to reconsider her views on the actions of the Elders and many witches.


	5. Chapter 3

Macy never shied away from studying, whether it was Harry's lectures on magic, which are always difficult to survive, or the usual lectures related to science. But now she wanted to run away. Listening to a magical witch story was the most boring thing in her life. Mel carefully pretended to listen when Maggie turned her attention to the phone. Macy wanted to leave. Her day off should have been spent at her mother's house, and it wouldn't have been so bad. But not to listen to lectures about what she knew. No, it was too much for her. Macy honestly tried to listen, maybe Harry had missed some facts. But no, there wasn't a single word in the lecture that the girl didn't hear.

"The elders protect witches from the real world. They created Whitelighter to protect witches," John began a lecture about Elders, and Macy saw that Mel was interested.

Exactly. Marisol was one of them. The sigh broke on its own. This isn't exactly the lecture she wants to hear. Maybe her boundless trust in Harry did it, or maybe it was the truth serum that Harry used to tell her everything. But Harry was more confident.

As the man continued, a dark flash appeared in the attic, and a man appeared ... no, it was a demon. The demon looked around sharply, as if he didn't know where he was. His eyes widened as Mel ran toward him to fly at Maggie a second later. He just pushed her away. The demon's frightened face, the last thing Macy saw before it disappeared. A revolution seemed to be brewing in the demon world.

Marisol quickly found herself in the attic and immediately ran to her daughters, who were being helped by John and treated for minor injuries. Macy herself took a few steps away from them, reaching for her phone.

"Harry Greenwood works with everyone who pays! He worked for Caine." - Marisol was scared, and John had already healed Maggie's wound, but the horror of the situation didn't go away. Macy stayed away. Part of her, the part that would never give anyone a second chance, didn't mind interrupting this boring lecture, while the other part, the part that could be called the most human, was more interested in the "attack"itself. The demon did not act as if it wanted to cause harm, but rather got into the wrong place and manifested itself. Macy missed her mother's words about Harry when she started typing.

"We have just been attacked by a demon" - the message was sent, and as soon as it arrived, it was immediately read. Macy tried not to roll her eyes; he was supposed to be at the lecture.

"Are you okay? Is everything okay? Should I come?" - Sometimes she wondered how fast he could type, given that he was born and lived in a different era.

"Yes, everything is fine. Better not come. Marisol suspects you"

"Who was that? Can you tell me anything about him?"

Macy frowned slightly when he didn't write about The elders stupidity.

"It seemed that he just ran away and miscalculated the transfer. Are you at the lecture?"

"Yes, the lecture has begun. Thank you for letting me know right away. If anything happens, call me.

PS I love you, Dr. Vaughn. What do you want for dinner? "- the message came with a short break.

"And I love you. Dinner is your choice, I chose yesterday," - Macy looked up as she sent the messages.

"Didn't you tell yourself that Harry is the best at what he does and doesn't have a habit of changing sides?" - Macy asked, putting the phone away. Her aloofness was not even noticed.

"Yes, but he doesn't trust the Elders and might want to turn us in," - Marisol said, smiling slightly at her daughter.

"Why doesn't he trust them? John said that the Elders are honest and honest" - Macy looks at the sisters who are ready to go after the Elders, since the mother was one of them.

"If I didn't know a little more, would I trust you too?" - Macy thought, shaking her head slightly, which she should have done later.

"He ... he broke it ... he threatened the elder's life," - Marisol chose her words and smiled easily at her daughters, who were barely able to tell the truth.

"Before or after you took away his memory and emotions?" - Macy wanted to ask, but didn't. This was not something she could know about a stranger.

Maybe it made everyone think that she took their side. But Macy didn't care. The demon that looked like it was running was more interesting. Maybe it was the more scientific part of her that was more interested in the question than what was going on around her.

***

"Pretty boy, will you buy me a drink?" - a pretty blonde, slightly taller than Harry, came up to Harry and grinned. Harry rolled his eyes and pointed at the door to a private office. The bartender gave him a hard look, as if he'd seen him with another girl the previous week, and had noticed him with Macy on the street.

As soon as the door closed, Harry sat down in a chair and raised an eyebrow. At the time, the blonde grinned as she looked around. 

"Hunter, you have strange preferences. Sometimes you kiss your brother, sometimes you pester me. Did you call me for this? If Yes, then I'm going home, I need to cook dinner” - the man saw how the blonde turned into Hunter Caine before his eyes.

“Your reaction is boring. I'm just waiting for you to confuse me with another girl and lock yourself in a separate room with someone.” - Hunter sat down in the chair and put his feet up on the table.

“I know it's you." - Harry rolled his eyes. - “Back to business.” 

"f course," - Hunter nodded, sighing.

Discussions with Harry were always serious. And the current situation requires only seriousness. But the hunter couldn't help but make a joke. They probably wouldn't have been caught if he had appeared in his own body.


	6. Chapter 4

The homecoming didn't work out. As soon as he left the bar, right after hunter. How the summons of the Charmed ones caused Harry to rush to the attic of the Vera family home. Her gaze easily found Macy, who was tied up like the other members of the witch family. Whitelighter was unconscious. Harry didn't want to see his old client here, but he had a different job now.

"Roberto! What kind of winds brought you here, man?"- a grin and a pleasant tone. The usual Harry in communicating with clients.

"Harry, my friend! I'm looking for a runaway ... friend” - the grin was unpleasant and seemed to hide a lot more.

"The friend you kept on a leash?” - there was little chance to win the battle. If John had been conscious, there would have been a chance. But the witches were not ready for battle. And there were no weapons at hand.

”Everyone has their own tastes," - the demon shrugged, taking a step toward Harry.

“Yes. I'm not interested in them. You inconveniencing my clients. And we both know that I don't like to lose my temper” - Harry smiled sweetly, drawing a small dagger to himself.

“I understand. You don't like problems. I'm the problem." - Roberto took a step back, disappearing. The second John ran at him. Only it turned out that the man flew at Harry.

”Well ... the War will start sooner than I thought," - Harry sighed, moving away, so that John barely managed to regain his balance and not end up on the floor again. Harry snapped his fingers, untying the women.

“You knew about the demon war and didn't report it?" - John took a quick step, grabbing Harry's jacket. Harry himself looked on, without any fear.

"Should I have?” - Harry raised his head to look into the eyes of Whitelighter. And it seemed that this action removed all the difference in height between them.

"Harry, do you know the reason for this war?" - Macy didn't think she should have asked that question among the others.

“Yes. Family quarrel. I'm helping one of the parties. And I still have things to do. I'm sorry, but I have to leave you” - he pushed John's hands away, taking a step to the side to return the dagger to its place. Everything that's downhill. The war had not yet begun, but the demons had already sensed danger and freedom. There were some difficulties to deal with.

“He could have started the war. New clients, new problems for the Elders. Tired of small things and moved on to big ones” - Marisol didn't want to believe it,the memory of Harry's past was so fresh. She had never really seen the new Harry, only heard from the Charity.

These words made Macy think. Harry didn't like the Elders, but he had his reasons. But could he start a war in the demonic world? The response was positive. He could. But he could also be just someone who supported one of the parties. Macy's could even guess what it is. But the very concept of the device of war. He could lie to them all and play with his toys while they searched for the culprits.

Her hand went to her neck, easily finding the locket and twisting it in her hands. Exactly… He's already told.

_"Macy's..." - Harry wasn't sure about that moment, he wasn't sure about all of it at all. Of course, he had already told Dexter of his intentions and that it was up to her. But it was harder to get over it. He hasn't been that in love since... All my life. He was loved and he allowed it. But with Macy, it was different; he needed her to know how he felt._

_"Harry, you made a great dinner, candles. You've outdone yourself. But what happened?" - the girl leaned forward slightly, taking his hand gently._

_"I know we haven't known each other very long, considering this world." - Harry got up from the table to kneel in front of Macy as she stared at him in disbelief. - "I'm not going to ever give your trust a lie. I'm not going to leave you until you decide that I should leave. I love you. And you have power over me without any magic... I hope you will be my wife. "_

_The small box was in front of Macy as she hugged him, and a "Yes" came out of her mouth._

_"If you want a ring, I'll buy you a ring" - Harry said after a while, when Macy opened the box and saw the locket. Harry's Locket. Where the power over him was kept. It was the biggest part of the trust he could give her. He could have bought her a ring, at least a few. But any trinket would never be able to convey the trust and love that he wanted to present._

_"Harry… This is much bigger than any ring… Are you sure I can take this?" - Macy ran her hand carefully over the patterns, noticing Harry watching her. In her hands was his soul and freedom. He gave her his freedom and his soul._

_"It's all yours. And rings are a rather banal gift for such a gorgeous woman," - he quickly switched to his usual humor. But the girl herself could not calm down. There was too much in her hands, but she wasn't going to give it up._

_"Can you help me? And then we could get rid of all the other clothes," - Macy put the locket in his hands to lift hair._

_Macy felt the cold of the chain on her neck and the locket fall into her cleavage. But it didn't take her long to think about it as Harry's lips left kisses on her neck and down her spine. He couldn't help liking her second offer. Dinner could have been put away later. There was no one else in the apartment but the two of them_


	7. Chapter 5

Macy went home alone. The apartment was empty, though. Dinner was on the table and there was a note next to it:   
“I'm sorry. This demonic war makes me search for information. My client's mother can come forward, she's human, and I've offered protection. If you are against it, you can give me the keys to any apartment, since I dared to do it without consulting you.   
P.S. I Love you. Will late”

Not that Macy was expecting a communal dinner. She'd known from the moment Harry mentioned the war that he wouldn't be home until nightfall. When Macy had finished her dinner and was sitting comfortably on the couch with her laptop, she heard a knock on the door. Of course, she wasn't going to kick the client's mother out. If Harry's client was part of the war, then the woman behind the door was in great danger.

Julia Wagner appeared before Macy as soon as the door opened. Her boss is in the lab. Macy wasn't close to her, or anyone else in her new job. She was a newbie, and she spent her lunch break working or having lunch with Harry. And at work, she talked about work.

"Did I get the wrong door? Hunter said that” - Julia looked around as Macy stepped aside to let the woman enter the apartment.

“Not were not mistaken. I didn't know that Hunter hired Harry for this war” - Macy waited for the woman to enter the apartment before locking the door.

Macy wasn't surprised that hunter was a client of Harry's. Men very quickly agreed on a boundless love of alcohol. And Macy quickly got along with this demon. When his father wasn't around, hunter was always on his best side, joking and teasing. Only she knew perfectly well that hunter was a demon, which could mean that her superiors were a demon.

”I didn't know you were working with the man who gave me the address" - It was strange. She didn't belong in the demonic world. Was married to a demon and gave birth to a son, but in the demonic world did not climb.

“I don't work with him… I didn't know you were a demon” - Macy went to the kitchen to get tea. Nothing more than politeness.

"So this is your husband.” - looking Julia is caught on the joint of the pictures that were in frames. - “No. I'm not a demon. Alastor was, Parker half-demon. When Alastor and I met, he introduced me to Hunter. It was easy to accept hunter as your own child, and he responded in kind. So ... after the divorce, I kept in touch with hunter. That's why I'm here”

“He made you safe." - Macy summed it up as she handed the Cup of tea to the woman. This was even nice of hunter, who often spoke very disparagingly of people.

The conversation quickly turned to work, but Macy didn't mind. She was rarely able to discuss work outside of office hours. Harry listened to her, could hold a conversation on any topic, but on the score of work, he accepted the role of listener. So now, while talking about a new experiment, the women did not immediately hear the door opening and footsteps. They had missed Harry's appearance, too.

Noticing the two women on the sofa, Harry quickly pulled off his jacket and hung it over his arm. It was necessary to hide the wound that he had not yet had time to heal. It was late enough, but they looked captivated. His gaze Macy's and a smile appeared on his face. He knew they were discussing a mixture of magic and science. When they discussed it, it always came down to Harry talking about the magical component and Macy talking about the scientific one. It was interesting, but Macy could never discuss just the scientific side.

”Good night, lady," - Harry said, determined to draw attention to himself. - “I see you're busy. But the work was not canceled. So I'll change and prepare a bedroom for our guest.”

He smiled when they agreed and went to change. As soon as he went into the bedroom, the jacket fell on the Laundry basket. The shirt was quickly on the floor, though it was hardly a shirt. Black was good at hiding blood, and the torn places. The mirror reflected the body, where small scratches were still visible. They would heal very quickly, even the wound on his arm was beginning to look like a small wound. There was no blood and that was the best part. Taking the shirt, the man quickly put it on, throwing the shirt to the jacket. He did the Laundry anyway, so Macy wouldn't have noticed the damage.

Taking the new bedclothes, the man went into a small room. At first, he did not understand why the apartment needed to have a second bedroom. Until one day Dexter came to stay with them for a week. Then a separate bedroom became a guest room. Most of the time it was occupied by Dexter, since Harry preferred to throw clients to other apartments. If hunter hadn't been a close friend of his, Julia would have gone to an apartment like this pretty quickly.

"The room is ready” - he smiled as he left. Perhaps the women were really interested in being together, but Julia was still human and needed to rest. And Macy was blinking more often now. 

As soon as they were gone by bedroom, Macy closed the door, looking at Harry's back. He used his hand less often, even moved it. Some movements were uncomfortable.

"Take off your shirt" - was not a request, so he quickly obeyed. Some of the wounds had already healed, but most were still there. He didn't process them, leaving everything to magic.

“Everything will be fine by morning. Tomorrow, should give Marisol the idea that we should arrange a meeting with the war parties before the lower demons start attacking people or witches. Yes, and will have to meet with Sarcana." - Harry sat down wearily on the bed, looking at the floor. This wasn't the first war he'd seen, or the first time he'd had to take sides. But the first war, where he had something to lose. 

"Sarcana?" - Macy asked, sitting down next to him. She saw Harry take her hand immediately, running his thumbs gently over her knuckles. This war made him nervous.


	8. Chapter 6

"So… And how will the Elders benefit from this meeting?" - asked Marisol, when Harry came the next day with his proposal. 

"By making a Pact with the race. Whoever wins the war will have a peace Treaty. If the war goes beyond the demons, the Elders will still have to unite with the Sarcana. As much as the Elders don't want to hide it, I know for a fact That you don't have any ready-made military units. But Sarcana has them" - Harry smiled easily. Marisol listened to his suggestion and considered it. In general, he knew that if he didn't do it, he would put a lot of lives on the line, and he couldn't afford it. He was gambling, but not enough to lose everything.

"None of this is accurate. Just options for the future," - Marisol said, although she was about to agree with the idea. Harry was right, the war could go on, and the Elders were more protective and hopeful of the Whitelighters than they had people ready for war.

"Marisol. There are four big sides. And that's just Alastor and his children. But what about the others? Demons who will be dissatisfied with the winner. Demons who want to overthrow the Caine. I have suggested the best options. If the Elders refuse, I go to Sarcana and offer to help them." - Harry looked serious. In fact, he damn well needed to make this peace through the Elders. 

"Well. I'll talk to the Elders and we'll select a few representatives for this meeting." - have to work hard to get the Elders to agree to this. Although they often put the lives of witches and themselves above everything else, so their consent was not long in coming.

***

"We heard the demons are starting a war" - this is not exactly the phrase with which to start a meeting, but they could not afford to waste time. Harry stood apart from the others. Right now, he couldn't take sides, because it could cause problems. Technically, he was working for the Elders now, but he was also on hunter's side. It was ironic that hunter himself had no intention of taking the throne; he just wanted to leave his father there and shake off some of the power. Maybe that's why Harry sided with him. Give the demon freedom from the pressure from above. 

“Mature. Want to get involved?" - Alastor inclined his head slightly. It was safe to be on neutral territory, but who knew which side would break the peace first. No one believed anyone and waited for a trick. Even at the conclusion of peace, a global war could begin.

"No, just make peace. We will not interfere in your war until we cross the border, but in return we will make peace. Whoever wins the war, the world will work”

Macy watched it all from the sidelines and wondered how they could ever make peace when everyone was waiting for a trick. The elders brought in several Whitelighters, a sarkan of strong witches, and several demons behind the Caines. Everyone's distrust of everyone was in the air. One mistake would be the beginning of a global war, and no one knew who would win, which races would take sides. In whose hands the victory was unknown, there were too many factors and faces. Her gaze found Harry on the other side of the room. He smiled at her to show that everything was all right. These meetings had never been peaceful, but now they were all kept within bounds. No one was grinning, threatening, or planning to use a weapon.

***

As soon as the meeting was over, Marisol and the Charmed ones appeared in the attic. In the hands of John was an exercise ball. It is ironic that the first few battles they brought to a state where one of them died. Harry watched from the sidelines until Macy was able to use telekinesis in one of her training sessions. Harry hadn't really thought about it; telekinesis was John's problem. But there was no time to dump it on anyone else.

“Macy, do you mind sparring? You're the worst at magic." - Harry calmly picked up the ball and tossed it to Macy. Before the balloon had gone half-way, Harry and Macy disappeared from the attic, and the balloon hung in the air.

The pair found themselves in an empty space. Macy looked around and looked at Harry, who took off his jacket and smiled.

"We are not seen by others. What happened?" - he took a step forward.

"If fire comes out instead of telekinesis?" - Macy asked when there were several monsters around. They didn't take any particular shape.

"Then use fire. I told you. It's yours, whether it's fire or telekinesis. Only you control it. Magic won't dare hurt you." - the grin was the last thing Macy saw before the monsters started attacking. 

Her hands moved faster than she would have thought, and in that second, Macy gave in to the feeling. It was so reminiscent of the past, where Harry would take her hand and lead her in a dance without music to relax her during training. For the first time in her time as a witch, she felt telekinesis coursing through her veins. It felt so right and free that a slight smile appeared on her face. Fire and Telekinesis were part of her, until she thought about it, she didn't have to control one thing. Just a little desire.

“It's like breathing. You breathe until you think about it" - they were back in the attic. She hadn't even seen what had happened on the training field, but the satisfied smile on Harry's face told her that she had succeeded.

"Are you okay?" - Marisol was quickly at Macy's side. They had been gone for a few minutes, and the Orb had refused to act. As soon as they returned, the balloon fell to the floor.

"Oh, Yes. It's all right, Marisol.” - Macy smiled at her hands. With the advent of another power, she could never allow herself to breathe as freely as she did now. - "Harry was just explaining how it's easier to work”

Harry backed away. There was no time to play games with a battle looming. Demons will feel a lot more freedom when the power begins to wobble. Then the Charmeds ones will be their first number to attack. They should be ready to fight by then.


	9. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm just saying, I don't like Marisol's parenting methods. She told Macy to always contain her emotions, while Mel should always be open with her emotions and herself. At the same time, later Mel had to be closed (no one should know about magic), but in order to gain control over the demonic side of Macy, it was necessary to be more open with their feelings. If Marisol knew everything from the beginning (as we were shown, she knew), then this is a very stupid method on her part.

Hunter leaves a woman's house. The war did not allow to rest, so all the tension had to be removed by sex for one night. The man even liked this time, it was not always necessary to build at least some semblance of a relationship, sex for one night could be found just by coming to the bar. Which he did yesterday. It was convenient, no one owed anyone anything. They might never even meet again. Looking around, the demon cursed softly. There were fucking cameras everywhere. They were private and hardly anyone would be happy to see a man turn into steam. The eye itself found a blind spot near a house and quickly went there. But as soon as he approached, consciousness left him.

He awoke in a different place, completely different. Hunter rolls his eyes. The attic of the Vera family and it he connected.

"You followed us?" - the middle sister pointed a dagger at him, and he looked in Macy's direction. To which she only shrugged her shoulders. Yes, just the behavior of a friend. Although he knew that their relationship could reveal her connection to Harry, and that would cause huge problems. It is unlikely that all of them will calmly accept that one of them does not trust these saints.

"No, I didn't even fucking know who lived in this house. But this is the only place in this damn neighborhood without cameras. I just wanted to get out of here. I didn't contact the three witches who are supposed to stop the Apocalypse so they can be discarded as useless trash until a new threat appears" - he snorted, trying to loosen the chains a little. It was awkward.

"Of course they won't get rid of us" - Mel began when hunter cut her off.

"You are neithers the first Charmed. There were before, there will be after. When you are no longer needed, you will be sent to the front line. When you become useless, they will simply get rid of you. You're not special." - His voice was calm when Harry appeared in the attic.

"What are you doing here, kid? And tied up, decided to play on my fetishes?" - Harry snorted with a grin.

"Of course, daddy. Now give me a kiss, preferably on the ass," - Hunter snorted back, leaning forward easily as the chains snapped and he fell to the floor. - "Bitch"

"I repeat, what are you doing here?" - Harry was calm. Maybe because he knew that hunter was a bitch, but he wasn't stupid.

"Grabbed me when I walked away from Linda? Or was her name Karen? I was leaving a beautiful lady, I decided to leave in the fog, but I was captured. Doesn't that violate the peace Treaty?" - Hunter rubbed his shoulders and looked at Harry, who was rolling his eyes. Yes, he certainly didn't approve of running around with human women, or women in General.

"I'll buy you a drink and you tell anyone about this I will not say. Agreed?" - Harry grinned, and Hunter could already see the damns in his eyes as he sympathized with the Charmed ones. Harry's lectures were insufferable and terribly meticulous. If Tartarus had known this, Harry's lecture would have been the cruellest torture.

"Then tonight at your place, sweet," - With a wink, hunter disappeared from the attic.

"Are you fucking serious? We have just concluded a peace Treaty, established relations with the demonic part, and you immediately violate it? Was he on your private property? Did he break into the house? If not, you have violated the peace Treaty. And that would lead to a bloody war. And I assure you, you would have been the first to die in it!" - Harry's voice was serious and rough.

"We wouldn't have died," - Mel snorted.

"Yes? What did you do? Trying to use magic that doesn't work on demons? Would you grab a dagger and try to stab? Those who are physically stronger and faster? Would she endanger other lives because of her lack of self-esteem? You are not the first Charmed! And died at least one, then this title will just remain the another three witches," - Harry took a step forward, trying to drive to the head of the middle sister only one. They would have killed others in the war. He didn't care about other people's lives, he always would be able to be on the winning side. Just go to those who pay more. And it's easier to poach an employee.

”I could have done it," - Mel snorted, not wanting to admit that part of the man in front of her was right. They were still unable to work together and found reasons for conflict. And it was terribly difficult to finish even a normal training session without injuries. If one of them didn't die, they were badly injured.

“Attack. If you can hurt me, I'll take it. If not, I don't want to hear a word against it. If I tell you to work according to the plan, you work according to the plan." - Harry took a step back from Mel.

Mel quickly ran at him, using magic when his movements were more like magic. He disappeared right under her nose, as if her magic hadn't even touched him, and at the same time appeared from the side, knocking the dagger out of her hand. She tried to hit him with her fist when she realized that he had disappeared again and was standing with the dagger in his hand, twirling it lightly.

“My experience is no more than ninety years. And I've fought in two or three wars. On the other side, there are thousands of demons who sold their souls to fight. To kill. They stopped the war about ten years ago, before that they were in an eternal war. They would have killed you when you first took a step. Some would just burn you, some would freeze you. Others would get inside your head and you'd be killing your own. Not all demons are affected by magic, some will intercept your magic or subdue you. What are you going to do? You grew up in love and pampered. And Marisol, you knew what would happen” - Harry spun around in the direction of the door, where Marisol was standing. He didn't know how long she was there, but it didn't matter. - “Then why didn't you teach them to think with their heads and evaluate their strength? I will not sacrifice myself if they are under attack. It's not my job to die for witches”

”They're smart women and they can handle it," - Marisol said, looking into Harry's eyes. She loved her daughters and tried to spoil them. She taught them to accept themselves and be open. But when the magic broke in, it came to the realization that they now had a lot to hide from the world, something that it had always taught them not to do.

“When will how many die? How many Whitelighters will this war destroy? How many will you make again?" - Harry sighed, setting the dagger down on the table. - “They are smart, but not disciplined, hot-tempered, and deaf. Not what it takes to save the world. They can't even finish a single training session without injury. I understand experience comes with time, but they don't try!” 

“What do you suggest?" - Marisol crossed her arms over her chest, looking at Harry.

“Give them the job. The case is real, not a ball. They need to understand the reality of everything, get injured. John and I will be there. So no one will die. You can give something simple, collecting herbs in the fairy forest " - Harry grinned. They both knew that this task wasn't easy, but the real thing would make them work together faster than training, where they were sure they wouldn't get hurt. How ironic that as a Whitelighter, he preferred to use training.


	10. Chapter 8

Harry holds back all the curses he knows as he follows a group of Charmed ones through the damn forest. It was a terrible idea, and it was his. Search for magic herbs in the fairy forest. "Best" idea. He would have spent the morning more quickly in bed with Macy, making another check of the apartment's furniture. He didn't even mind being alone with Macy in the woods. Then you could smooth out a terrible walk with a pleasant conversation and a few kisses, and then end up in the apartment, checking the furniture for strength... He's stuck here with the Charmed and their Whitelighter. It was worse than Tartarus. Maggie was complaining about the lack of signal and an urgent message from Parker. Mel was saying something about a bad company, giving him suspicious looks. He could have tried to smooth things over, but he wasn't going to.

Harry stopped, using his magic to stop John. When the man gave him a surprised look, a wolfhound leaped out of the woods. He wasn't dangerous. Just a little bigger than a normal wolf, with no intelligence. They entered his territory and he attacked. How ironic that they had to walk through a fairy-tale forest and find the simplest ingredients. And Harry wouldn't interfere, but a quick move and Harry would bow his head.

”Faerie* Queen Christy, I apologize for trespassing on your borders " - Harry heard a light laugh and raised his head. The creature before him was beautiful, even frighteningly beautiful. But Harry was not distracted. As if for evil, they were in the middle of a war. It wasn't even the solstice yet. But the Palace intrigues were already beginning.

“A magical guardian of Harry. What are you and the witches doing on my territory?"- the wolfhound that was going to attack ran up to the creature. The Unseelie court* was not known for its love of witches. If they were not engaged in a war with the other court, they would have gone to war with the witches and emerged victorious.

“No more than collecting herbs. It was not announced that Your mighty court had taken this territory. I thought it was neutral” - Harry's voice was full of respect. He had to show maximum respect for the creature before him.

“This happened recently. Now the meadow near the lake of the dead is designated as neutral territory. The lady of the lake has approved the collection of herbs, if the water is not approached” - the creature waved a hand, forcing Harry to bow again.

“I am very grateful for the information provided." - Harry said when the Faerie disappeared. He exhaled, turning to the other side.

"It was..." - John began, when Harry interrupted.

"Queen of the Unseelie court, Queen Christy. Came to see the Enchanted ones. And we should leave quickly, since the Queen is walking alone, soon the wild hunt* will begin and I would not want to become one of the victims” - Harry pointed in the direction and again went behind. Fortunately, they reached the lake fairly quickly. As soon as they set foot on the field, a beautiful woman appeared near the water. After examining the guests, she just nodded and disappeared again. Moving to the edge of neutral territory, Harry looked in different directions until he heard the sound of a horn. As they took a step back, they heard dogs barking and horses neighing. After a while, you could hear screams that resembled human ones.

“What is it?" - Maggie asked, distracting Harry from watching the horizon.

"The wild hunt has begun. When you're done, we need to get out of here quickly” - he said, without looking away.

“Weren't we brought here to prepare for battle?" - Mel asked, still collecting herbs. She and Harry had a strained relationship at the moment.

"Fighting is one thing. Becoming game of the hunt is different. You don't kill Faeries without preparation. And who knows what court started this hunt” - Harry turned away, coming closer. When an arrow shot past him and landed right at John's feet. At the same moment, the girl reappeared from the lake.

"We apologize to the lady of the Lake. Confused guests of the forest with our prey” - a cheerful voice was heard and Harry turned around. General hunting. Who would today was not a victim, he will not win. - “Oh! The guardian of magic and witches. I hope you won't be leavings soon”

Before anyone could react, the hunters were gone. As soon as they left, Harry and John grabbed the girls and carried them to the attic. When appeared in the attic, Marisol immediately noticed the newcomers.

"The wild hunt has begun. It would be dangerous to stay. And under the case in the Fairy forest, I definitely had another” - said Harry, taking an empty chair and looking at Marisol.

“I understand. While you were away, an interesting task was delivered” - said Marisol. The news of the Wild hunt was frightening, but the daughters were fine and would not have gotten involved in anything so dangerous.

“And what kind of tasks?" - Mel asked, determined to prove Harry wrong. No one could do anything today, mesmerized by the beauty of the Faerie Queen. Before the pack, no one had time to say anything.

"A young witch is missing. You will go there and have to find the magic traces. It could be anyone, so we should be careful." - Marisol smiled, trying to give her daughters confidence in their abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faeries - in Celtic mythology and the mythologies of European peoples who have incorporated cultural Celtic traditions, the common name of supernatural beings (fairies, elves, sidhe, Dinny Shi, etc.).
> 
> Unseelie court - Faeries are Divided into two main groups: the Seelie court (favorable to humans) and the Unseelie court (hostile to humans).
> 
> Wild hunt - in Norse mythology, a group of Ghost riders-hunters with a pack of dogs.


	11. Chapter 9

Maggie liked the new case a little better. Maybe because they were going to help someone now, or because the phone was working properly. Mel tried to show what she was capable of, and it amused her. Macy walked a little behind, looking around as if expecting a trick. John walked as well. But here's Harry. It seemed that there was little in the world that interested him. Of course, he saved them. Gave them a lecture. But his gait was always... as if the time of the world belonged to him… As if nothing in this world could disturb his peace.

Maggie was observant. There was no taking that away from her, so she knew something was going on between Harry and Macy. You could see it in their looks as they spoke. Maggie assumed they were just in love. And this aroused her interest. It's like watching a TV series about forbidden love. It was so interesting that she didn't realize she was letting some of the facts out of her mind. But she was only human, and she let things out of her sight that she didn't want to see. 

Maggie's gaze shifted to Mel. A sigh escaped her lips. Her sister was used to being open, slightly aggressive, when she thought something was going wrong. But now it she been put at a disadvantage. Mother, who always said to be open, says to keep a secret and not dare to tell anyone. A lot of lies came out, like big sister. And Macy is in no hurry to embrace them and let them into her life. It was as if she had put a huge barrier between her and the rest of the world, leaving everything the same. But Harry walked on that barrier as if it didn't exist. Maggie really wanted to know more, much more. But her thoughts were interrupted by Mel's cry that they had noticed the witch.

The fight was not in their favor. At the last second, Mel cast a spell and Maggie blacked out. She woke up after a while, she didn't even know how much time had passed. Mel was crying, holding her hand, and John looked tired. And Macy ... was holding Harry's hand, as if looking for support. Harry's thumb stroked Macy as if giving her peace. It was not possible to keep track of this for a long time. Mel put her arms around her and said something, but Maggie's eyes were still locked with hers.

***

The weekend was great. Going shopping with Lucy was a good idea. Despite the situation with Parker, he and Lucy had managed to maintain a semblance of friendship. Maggie turned her head when she saw Macy.

“What is it?" - the blonde asked when Maggie stopped moving.

”My sister..." - said Maggie.

Macy walked arm-in-arm with Harry and laughed. Her smile was bright and her laugh so open. Harry, on the other hand, looked as if Macy was the only person in the world. Maggie had never seen such a tender look in his eyes. Luce glanced at the couple and immediately took her friend's arm. If you want to set up surveillance, you need hats and glasses. The only reason the couple didn't pay attention to the “watchers” was because they were infatuated with each other. 

Maggie thought she was stupid. Of course, she noticed that there was something between them, but now…

**After a while.**

"We need to get to this restaurant. There will be no other way out." - Charity's tone was serious, and she seemed stern. Maggie noticed that the woman clearly knew Harry. Although the man himself refrained from it.

"The magic marriage is different. It can't be faked. We can't get there," - Marisol says, taking a few steps. Damn magic restaurants that rarely let you get a table. Now was the only chance, but no one in the room was married.

"We could get married," - Charity says calmly, nodding in Harry's direction.

"Then I demand a divorce before the wedding," - Harry says calmly. Technically, he was married, both in the human world and in the magical world. But his relationship with Macy was just for them, and for Dexter, but there was just no way out.

"You don't have a choice," - Charity said, but all she could hear was a snort.

"Eat. The chain dog doesn't have a choice, but I do. I'm an employee here. If you are going to marry, then..." - Harry ran his gaze over them all until it settled on Macy. - "Dr. Vaughn is an excellent choice. Spending at least three hours having an interesting conversation doesn't sound so bad."

Maggie looked away. It seemed to her more and more that this was some kind of circus. After spending the entire day tracking Macy and Harry, she continued to follow them at home.

"If it's for the job, I don't mind," - Macy said. Maggie saw Harry grin easily, as if this was what he'd expected from Macy. Maggie, to be honest, hated that she couldn't even say she knew everything. When they disappeared into the room to change, Maggie followed them.

Maggie looks at Harry and Macy as they prepare for business. And she knows that she didn't notice much about their relationship. Their actions, small habits. They literally shouted that they were close. It was normal for people in relationships to adopt parts of each other. But Harry and Macy moved in the same rhythm, as if they were performing a dance that only they knew. It makes Maggie laugh. They were all so blind they didn't notice. They were just so close... She wondered how long the two of them had actually known each other, how they had met, how close they had become.

"I know everything," - she said, watching the pair turn their heads and raise an eyebrow at the same time. Even here, they managed to be in sync. - "I saw you at the weekend."

"They won't believe you," - the man says calmly, turning to Macy with a tie in his hand. - "Or will they believe her?"

"I don't think so, didn't you say that Elders don't like to make mistakes?" - Macy said, taking the tie from the man's hand and tying it around his neck with a practiced movement.

"Do not like, even more do not like something not to control" - He leaned forward easily, leaving a small kiss on Macy's lips.

"You are... Sweets. I will definitely have diabetes. And I wasn't going to tell anyone. But I want to hear everything!" - Maggie's eyes lit up. She clearly wanted to hear a love story, forbidden and interesting.

"After this business, I'll even pay for dinner," - Harry chuckled as he adjusted a lock of Macy's hair with a practiced gesture.


	12. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay, if someone was waiting.
> 
> I will finish the work by December (or try to)

They returned quickly enough to move on to marriage. Magic marriage was more complicated than marriage in the human world. If there are simple rules in the human world, you marry before the law, before God. In the magical world, you marry with magic and are responsible to your partner. Harry liked it better. There is no intermediary, you are responsible only to your partner. Despite the difficult divorce, you can renew your marriage at least every day, if the partner remains the same. Macy had never been against renewing the marriage, but she didn't like the situation. Everyone watched as they recited simple vows. For some reason, I remembered their wedding, the very first one.

_They are alone. The wedding was already over, and only the father was present, forcing the priest to look around the hall and the married couple several times. Macy had friends, Harry had friends. But the marriage seemed so personal that there was no need to expose and show everyone that the decision to invite Dexter alone seemed the right one. In the future, my father will keep photos from the wedding, and one will move from one apartment to another with them. But now the wedding was over, and so was the wedding night. Macy lay on Harry's chest, listening to his calm breathing._

_"Mmm, honey, is something wrong?" - Harry asked sleepily, without opening his eyes. His hand moved softly over her forearm and rested on her elbow._

_"You said that the marriage we made has too many intermediaries. Is there another? " - these words did not give her peace._

_"Magic, partners bind each other with magic and you are only obligated to your partner, no intermediaries. Want to make a deal?" - the man's voice stopped being sleepy, and he seemed to Wake up._

_"Right here?" - Macy chuckled, shifting so that her half of her body was on top of Harry. - "When we're naked in bed?"_

_"If you want"_

The Harry's magic seemed to wrap her in a soft cocoon. Despite the audience, Macy was able to relax.

***

The restaurant was noisy, even unnecessarily noisy. Someone was kicked out because their marriage was a fake, someone was kicked out for noise. But Macy was aware that the room itself was silent. Surprised she be here was. Harry managed to get a table for them. The restaurant didn't surprise anyone, not even the food, it seemed that Harry was a better cook. When Macy voiced these thoughts after the date, Harry looked too pleased.

"Mrs. Greenwood and Mr. Greenwood. Please check your marriage," - said the rather tired young man. It seemed that many people were just besieging him, not giving him a second's peace. When the marriage was confirmed, they were quickly returned to the table, which was lucky.

"I like the sound of 'Mrs. Greenwood'," - Macy laughed as they sat down at the table. It was so funny that someone made the reservation, was credited with the second. Harry was often called " Mr. Vaughn." But the two of them didn't care. They knew that they were in a relationship with each other and did not need confirmation.

"Your father will have a heart attack if he hears this. If our children don't have a double last name, he'll find us from the dead," - said Harry, studying the menu. They had already discussed the topic of children, but these children were postponed indefinitely, which suited both of them.

"He might you first, he still doesn't like you," - Macy laughed. And her laugh was so light that a smile appeared on Harry's lips.

"I thought he loved me," - said Harry resentfully. But as soon as the waiter approached, they immediately ordered.

"Where do we need to go?" - she asked with a soft smile. You can also enjoy the task.

"To the rooms near the kitchen. There's just a corridor to the bathroom and the kitchen door should be closed, " - said Harry, looking around. Had to check the number of guards, but they were all crowded around the entrance.

"If they notice us?" - Macy looked around. All the waiters were too busy to notice if the two of them left.

"Shall we have an interlude?" - suggested Harry.

They quickly switched to another conversation. It took time. The order was on the table and they started eating. When the meal was half finished, Harry put the dishes on the table, indicating “pause” and winked at Macy. 

The room they needed was not far from the kitchen. And there were also magic recording devices. Harry hated such tasks, but Macy looked so excited. He stood quite close to Macy, but his back was against the wall, ready to pull her to him at any moment. There wasn't much time to finish. But the footsteps made them look at the door.

Macy's lips covered Harry's, drawing him into a passionate kiss. One of the man's hands slid easily under her dress, stroking her thigh while the other tangled in the woman's hair. Macy put her free hand on her husband's neck, trying to hide the presence of the other hand with the small device. From the outside, they really looked like a passionate couple who had forgotten about the rest of the world. That's what the guard thought before opening the door and clearing his throat loudly.

”Oh, sir... We're here..." - Harry's words were breathless and he looked at Macy. His whole appearance suggested that they were looking for a place of privacy. Macy "hid” her face in Harry's neck to watch the process. Seconds remained.

Three

“I understand... "

Two

"...but I must say…”

One

“...that you should go back to the table "

Done

"If that's what sir says, then we should listen, Harry," - Macy smiled, taking Harry's hand, or rather removing his hand from her buttocks and adjusting her dress.

"I'm sorry, sir!"- Harry cheerfully raised his free hand.

Back at the table, the couple began to eat, so as not to arouse suspicion. They knew the security guard would check the records, but they weren't injured and there shouldn't have been any signs of tampering. Staying for dessert, they deliberately dragged out the time and did not let the “customers” know about themselves.


	13. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have time to finish. But now a new Chapter will be posted once a week (I hope that now everything will allow me to finish this story)
> 
> At the same time, there is an exact number of chapters (I hope so)

The couple approached the house cheerfully discussing the visit. Of course, Harry could move them in seconds. But wanted to get on nerves, and a walk with Macy was always worth the time. When they entered the house, they were already waiting for them.

"Here you go" - Macy smiled, handing over the devices. She was still holding Harry's arm and smiling, as she did so often around him.

Maggie looked at Harry, who was looking at Macy as if she were lighting stars in the sky. It was as if there was no one else in the world but her. It was as if he'd been in the dark too long and Macy was leading him to the light. All these associations were only in Maggie's head, and only she noticed these glances. But it all seemed to be in her head. She was thinking of romance, and she had long ago made up a sad love story for them, where they went against the world with their love.

***

It was because of their inventions, the girl was sitting at the table in a coffee shop. She had arrived early and was looking out the window. It was there that she saw them walking towards the cafe. She had seen it before. They looked at each other as if the world didn't exist. Their footsteps were in the same rhythm. They talked when they went into the cafe. Maggie waved her hand, drawing attention to herself. Even to her they went exactly the same way as on the street.

"I'm ready" - she smiled, watching Harry glance at Macy.

"Please Macy, thinking mine will only fix some parts” - Harry leaned back in his chair, looking at the menu. Macy just sighed, trying to figure out how to explain things more calmly.

“I was drinking at a bar with some friends and we had a bet that I couldn't pick up a man at the bar” - Macy quickly pointed at Harry. -- “It was him. So I did. In the morning, I woke up in his bed, in his clothes, and I didn't remember anything. And on Monday, he turned out to be my Professor”

"So you were tied up in drunken sex?" - Maggie slightly tilted her head.

“No. Can I explain these details?" - Harry turned his head to Macy, waiting for her to nod.

“I celebrated Friday and washed down the grief, I was assigned to temporary teachers. How a rather nice and drunk lady sat down with me. Say so… It was the only time I'd ever seen Macy so drunk. Then I thought the alcohol had gone to my head. Because when I saw her, it seemed that she was my soulmate” - Harry did not let Maggie finish, who immediately cheered up.

“So you knew from the first meeting that you would be together?"- the girl's eyes lit up and she waited for details.

“No. After all, just because someone is our soulmate doesn't mean we are their soulmate. In the future, there will be many people who will become your partners or want to become them. And it won't be bad. Some will see you as a kindred spirit, and some will see you as a kindred spirit. And among all the best to find someone who will be comfortable. To whom you can tell your weaknesses, reveal your thoughts and not be afraid to be yourself. And you know… This person may not even be your soulmate” - Harry smiled at Macy, who was looking at him and finished as he always did. -“But Yes, Macy and I are literally soulmates. Although neither of these things provoked our relationship."

"Yes, they were provoked by a cute dress. And proof that your patience has limits " - Macy gave a small laugh, causing Harry to roll his eyes and lean back in his chair. The man was not embarrassed, but smiled at his memories faster. Only the smile faded quickly when one of the Caine children came in, followed by the younger Callahan. And it was annoying if they just decided not to date.

"Harold! It's been a long time. Are you tired of your wife and looking for someone younger?" - Abigail's voice made Maggie notice that Harry frowned and unconsciously leaned toward Macy. -"Oh, so you're here too”

”Harry," - Fiona smiled, making Harry smile just as softly and stand up to hug his old friend.

"I hope you're on a date herе" - he chuckled as the woman nuzzled his neck, visibly relaxing.

"Well, I'm willing to listen to Abby's suggestion. Although I am for the same party that you have already chosen” - they pulled away, continuing to smile softly at each other. Before the girl took a step back and turned to Macy, smiling softly at her. - "Hello dear”

“Hi. This is Maggie, my little sister” - But Maggie felt that if she hadn't been there, the conversation would have gone in a completely different direction. It was as if the assembled company knew more than they could say.

”This is miss Fiona Callahan, head of Sarkana" - Harry bowed slightly, but it was a joke to Fiona herself. But Maggie was struck by the name. Her eyes snapped open, looking at Fiona. Sister Cherita. Isn't she dead?

"Will you have Lunch with me later? Fiona looked at Harry and Macy gently, waiting for them to nod. At the same time, Abby gently took Fiona by the waist, breaking any personal boundaries to lead her to a separate table.

***

"Fiona!" - Harry shouted, using the jump to get the girl out from under the open abyss. The last thing he remembered was the girl's look, scared and guilty.

His lungs burned as he tried to take a breath. Mind began to swim. Memory, his memory, abruptly began to fill his head and all his thoughts. Maybe Tartarus was cruel enough to, in addition to his past life, cram in the afterlife. He could see the black smoke coming out of him, ripping out important emotions. He fell into the darkness to see the light and lose it.


	14. Chapter 12

"Harry!”

The man jumped up in bed, looking sharply at the other side of the bed. Macy was sleeping quietly, holding his hand. It's a wonder he didn't jump up and jerk his hand. His gaze swept the room. He could feel the scream in his head, but he knew it didn't belong to anyone in particular. That voice was... Yes, definitely his ex-wife, not even his. It was a nightmare, since she could never have known that name. This man.

Harry felt his hand tighten a little and Macy opened her eyes. He didn't have to turn around to know… She looks at him. It was the first time in years that the nightmares had woken him up. He usually slept a little more lightly. He felt a woman's hand stroke his tense back and it made him close his eyes, allowing a sense of calm to take hold of him.

"The war does not allow you to sleep?" - she asked carefully, still stroking his back.

Harry shrugged vaguely, yielding to the soft touch. Closing his eyes, the man slumped back on the bed. Macy's heart sank. She had seen him so different and so vulnerable more often than not. Mel said Harry was too rude and passive-aggressive. But Macy always saw that part of a man. Broken, lost in himself. And most importantly, he broke himself into pieces, gave each person masks and roles in his own head, so as not to go crazy. He created so many masks around himself, forgetting who he is. Macy remembered how interested she had been in removing various masks from this man. Until there was one left and he took it off himself. When, long before the wedding, he stopped sleeping in his pajamas or dressing gown, when tired, he simply began to take off his clothes, revealing some scars on his body. They never discussed the removal of the last mask. They didn't say what it might mean to them. They just accepted it. And as time passed, Macy realized that Harry hadn't noticed. Every deep secret he pondered, but to reveal himself turned out spontaneously, it turned out from a sense of comfort. From a feeling that had been so unfamiliar to him for decades. She once compared him to a street cat that was usually kicked and he used to think that this was normal. He will be kicked, and then caressed, regardless of his desire. The only thing that scared him was the weasel, and the more it became, the more terrifying it was. After all, the blow will be as strong as the weasel before. 

"Did I Wake you?"-- the voice of the man who was still lying with his eyes closed distracted she from my thoughts.

”No, it just felt like you left" - Macy replied, closing her eyes and returning to her side of the bed.

***

The next training session of the Charmed ones was annoying. It had nothing to do with the women who were training. They started to make progress. But the lack of information from Hunter was beginning to depress. His phone hadn't been answered for days, and it made Harry search every corner in his spare time, but there was no sign of the demon.

"So, there will be an assistant for today's training! Abigail will be happy to help us!" - said John, looking at the door out of the corner of his eye. The woman entered as if nothing had happened. She smiled at John and then looked at him.

"Did Harold lose something?" - the woman chuckled.

"Where is your brother?"- the question was rude, even unnecessary.

”I have no idea, dear" - Abby smiled sweetly, making Harry squint.

“Well... Then you won't mind if I take a walk around your house”

"If you buy me dinner”

“I don't think my wife would approve" - he snorted, disappearing.

It wasn't the first time he'd been to Abigail's house. Alastor often discounted his daughter. Which was his mistake. It was easy to be in the house. But from there, it became even easier to jump into the dungeon. The cages were closed and occupied by many demons. Those who sided with Parker are more cunning, because Parker was so easy to manage and then court-martialed. Alastor's loyal henchmen. And most importantly… Hunter was completely exhausted. His hands were shackled, and so were his feet. Making Harry roll his eyes. As brave as Abby was, she was afraid of her older brother. Therefore, his strength was at a minimum.

”You'll have to pay me double the fare" - Harry snorted, stepping into the cage and checking on his friend.

The shackles were removed fairly quickly, but the strength would not have returned in a couple of seconds. Jump. He felt how difficult it was to break through the demonic traps while keeping someone else with him. Releasing the body on the sofa, he looked it over. There were no visible injuries, but that didn't mean the man in front of him was okay. The body could heal, but the real strength is undermined. A dagger that could take away the power of demons popped into his mind, but Alastor had it and no one else could get it.

"Buddy, you're not paying me back for anything" - the man grumbled, heading to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Harry!!!" - Maggie's panicked cry made the man put down his glass with a Bang and jump at the voice.

The attic of Vera's house did not meet him in the best way...


End file.
